


Just Out of Reach

by MasterXploder



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Omorashi, Urination, foreign language curse words, interactive story, wetting desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: Min Min has a big fight ahead of her, but she's made the critical error of forgetting to use the bathroom before getting started. Can she hold out and manage a win, or will she suffer a humiliating and wet defeat?Originally an interactive story at omorashi.org, every entry has been compiled and edited into proper fiction format.





	1. The first half

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an interactive story on omorashi.org. I would post an entry at a time, then leave options for readers to vote on where the story should proceed from there. As such, there may be sections where the writing gets a bit redundant, but I've left them to preserve how the entries originally were.

Sunlight was good for a lot of things. It made plants grow, brought warm and comfortable days, and it was a lot easier to see what you were doing in it. However, people usually did not think of the positives when a ray of sunlight from the window hit their eyes and pulled them out of their sleep.

Min Min was no different. With a groan, she left her pleasant dreams and lifted her head up. The blinds were on the other side of the room, which normally meant climbing out of bed and walking over to pull it shut, but Min Min wasn’t exactly normal. She reached out, her arm uncoiling and taking the appearance of a really long, springy noodle, and pulled the blinds closed, removing the sun from her eyes all while staying under her covers.

You see, Min Min did not just have arms; she had ARMS, which could extend much farther than the average limb. She did not know why or how she got them, nobody who inherited them did. They didn’t complain about it, though. As freaky as they were, ARMS turned out to be very useful and pretty rad in general.

But before she could retract her arm and go back to sleep, Min Min’s memory of where she was and what she was going to be doing today returned to her. Today was the day of an official ARMS League match, and she would be one of the featured fighters. Another chance to show her stuff in the ring and bring glory to her parent’s noodle shop; that was more than enough reason to open her eyes and start her day now. It was why she wore her mask that lets her control her ARMS to bed, after all.

With a yawn, Min Min climbed out of bed and glanced around the hotel room as she stretched her regular limbs. “Now where I did put my phone,” she wondered aloud right before seeing it sitting on the table in the corner. She went over and picked it up, but the moment the screen came on, her drooping eyes and closed mouth sprang wide open.

“Dà biàn!” She had left her phone on silent, meaning her alarm and several phone calls from her manager never woke her up. Her plans for a morning of meditation and quiet before battle were totally ruined.

Without wasting any time, Min Min grabbed the cup of instant noodles meant to be her breakfast and tossed it in the microwave, setting it to cook for five minutes. In those minutes, she scrambled to do everything she normally did in her mornings: showering, brushing teeth, combing hair, getting her clothes back on, et cetera. By the time she finished those, the noodles were done and had cooled enough to safely touch. Grabbing the noodles and a bottle of green tea from the refrigerator, she rushed out of the room, the door closing behind her with a loud smack.

 

* * *

 

“I need to start scheduling wake-up calls.”

It was the only thing Min Min could think of as she stood in the gateway leading into the arena. To say the last few hours were not pleasant would be putting it mildly. Her manager certainly wasn’t happy about her missing calls and oversleeping on such an important day. Then there was her interviews with the press and prepping for the match, which she normally didn’t mind but her rude awakening didn’t leave her in the best of moods for.

But the worst thing about her morning was one she was still reeling from, making her tap her foot in place while her hips lightly shook from side to side.

She had to pee. Badly. In her haste, Min Min had made the critical error of forgetting to let out the urine that had built up overnight, and the green tea had plenty of time to make its way south at this point. The end result was a bladder pressing against her skin and begging for release.

It was too late to do anything about it, however. The morning had moved so quickly, she was in the middle of prepping by the time she noticed the urge. By now, her hands were covered by the grips that would hold her ARMS, so she couldn’t get her shorts and tights down even if she made for the bathroom now.

Not that she was going to do that. Min Min was from a family that ran a noodle shop for generations and trained in martial arts. She was determined to always carry that pride with her and show the world the greatness of her lineage. No getting nervous and worrying because she needed a potty break, she would win this match like the fighter she was. She would just have to be a little quicker about it than usual.

“Greetings, ARMS fans, and welcome to Spring Stadium! Are you ready for another action-packed afternoon of fisticuffs!?”

Min Min stood up straight as the announcer’s voice came through the intercom followed by the roar of the crowd. It was time to get serious.

“We’ve got some amazing battles featuring your favorite all-stars lined up today,” continued the announcer, pausing between each burst of cheers. “You’ll see snakeboarder Kid Cobra and buddy-cop duo Byte and Barq duke it out in a battle of law and order versus fun and freedom! Then, our hometown hero Spring Man will take on the grim creeper, the one and only Master Mummy!”

“Come on, get your speech over already,” Min Min said under her breath while shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

“But first, we have a special treat today: An extreme exchange of estrogen between two lovely ladies fighting each other for the first time! You’ve waited long enough, it’s time to introduce our first combatants!”

“Finally!”

“Coming from the Eastern gate is a girl who loves to eat as much as she loves to fight! Don’t underestimate her petite frame, or she’ll cook you up some pain with an extra helping of 'ouch'! She’s here to show that the Mintendo Noodle House serves up a lot more than the best darn noodles you’ve ever had, give it up for the Ramen Bomber, Miiiin Miiiin!”

At the announcement of her name, the gateway slowly rose open, and smoke sprayed from machines on either side while her [theme song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qjkcj7i5fko) played through the speakers. No turning back now, she would fight and win for her family, full bladder or not.

Steeling herself, Min Min walked outside into the arena proper, her green and orange outfit shining in the sunlight. Thousands of fans greeted her, some wearing hats with blonde noodle locks just like hers, with possibly millions more watching through their televisions at home. Though she had gotten used to having so many onlookers in her battles, she found it a little harder to maintain her nerves with how bad she needed to pee.

Still, she had to appear that nothing was wrong with her, if not for her fans then at least for herself. She walked forward with the same serious demeanor as usual, then curling her arms and lifting one leg into a pose as she reached her side of the arena. Her bladder let out a pang in protest, but it only showed in the slightest twitch of her eye.

“Wǒ ài lāmiàn!” she yelled to the crowd’s pleasure.

As soon as the cheering and music died down, the announcer’s voice blared once more. “And her opponent today…” Min Min dropped the pose and looked on in determination as her rival came into view.

“Coming from the Western gate is a lady as familiar with dancing in the arena as she is on stage! She’s gone all the way to the top of the music charts, and now she’s gunning to do the same in the ARMS League! You know her, you love her, put your hands together for the Airess herself, Rrrrrribbon Girl!”

The gate rose open, and out came Ribbon Girl from behind the smoke while a [ song from her latest album ](https://youtu.be/9iZy86c9f3A) played through the speakers. The audience went nuts as the pop star walked, or rather, danced her way towards the center of the arena. She twirled and spun around, letting her long ribbon arms uncoil in the movement, retracting them only to blow kisses and wave to her fans.

She eats this up like I eat mom’s ramen, thought Min Min.

But soon enough, she reached the center where Min Min stood and the music and crowds faded away. Their eyes met for the first time, and already Min Min could sense the strength of a fighter behind the appearance of an innocent singer.

“Hi there! Min Min, right? Nice to meet you!” Ribbon Girl spoke with a happy, sincere tone.

“Er, likewise,” she replied, feeling a bit more self-conscious about her potty predicament. Can’t do that, gotta stay strong now.

“You know, I’ve actually eaten at your noodle house before. You guys make the best ramen on the planet, no joke!”

Darn straight, thought Min Min as she bowed at the compliment. “Xièxiè, but you should know the Mintendo Ramen House does more than make food.”

“Really?” The singer raised an eyebrow. “Oh, do you cater, too? I should have you guys whip something up after a concert for my whole staff. It’d probably go over amazing!”

“We don’t cater,” Min Min said bluntly, causing Ribbon Girl to frown.

“That’s a bummer.”

“Anyways, my family has been training in martial arts for as long as we’ve been cooking, and I am no exception.” She shifted into a fighting pose with her arm straight out, beckoning her opponent with her hand. It felt uncomfortable on her bladder, but she powered through it regardless. “If you would like a demonstration, I would be more than happy to prove my words.”

Rather than look intimidated, Ribbon Girl giggled and beamed. “Alright, but you should know something, too. When I first got into the ARMS League, I promised all my fans that I would give them a concert in the championship ring while wearing the belt, and I’m gonna keep that promise no matter what!”

At this, her entire demeanor changed. Ribbon Girl raised her grip-covered fists and took on a boxing stance while her friendly smile turned into a competitive grin. “You better be ready. I always give it my all whether I’m on stage or in the ring, and you’ve got a VIP ticket to one of my best performances yet!”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Alright, we’ve heard them speak, now let’s see them fight,” interrupted the announcer. “Fighters, it’s time to take up ARMS!”

At this, both Min Min and Ribbon Girl exchanged a slight nod before turning around and walking back to their corners. The ramen bomber was quite happy to bring her legs back together as she walked, her motions a little stiffer than she would like. She had managed to not let off any hints to her desperation as far as she knew, so that was something to feel good about. However, she was well aware that the real test was about to start. Could she really focus enough to best her opponent, let alone do so without her need to pee being made obvious or worse?

There was only one way to find out. As Min Min reached her corner, an assistant of hers ran up to her while pushing along a table on wheels. Upon this table were her signature ARMS, each of them laid out with the open ends facing towards her. While she looked at them, she focused on their different traits and abilities, strengths and weaknesses, wondering which combination would lead her to victory.

The sleek, powerful design of the Dragon ARM immediately stuck out to Min Min. Its beam had pulled her through many a battle, and she could easily see it doing well here. Putting it on her left arm was also a no-brainer; once her dragon arm had activated, its charged blast would probably make short work of her opponent.

That just left her right arm. She eyed the Megawatt for a moment, its massive size and power making it a tempting choice. However, that size also meant a slow travel speed, and Ribbon Girl did not strike her as the sluggish type. She also thought about equipping another dragon, but that might leave her too overspecialized. If Ribbon Girl had a way to counter it, she’d be done for.

Then there was the RamRam. It lacked the raw power of the Megawatt, but it had other advantages to make up for that. Its quick speed and wide travel arc were good at catching foes off-guard, and she had set up some good combos with the Dragon in the past.

With a nod, Min Min pointed at the ARMS she wanted. Her assistant quickly picked them up and inserted them onto her grips, with a clicking noise confirming they were locked in place. She bumped them together like they were boxing gloves and snapped the Dragon’s mouth a couple times. It felt so natural to control that sometimes she would almost forget it was just an ARM and not an actual dragon’s head.

More importantly, they felt secure and ready to do some damage. “Xièxiè,” she said to her assistant, who then nodded and pushed the cart away. As they reached the gate, the soft floor behind them rose up, creating a square perimeter of springboards around the arena.

There really is no turning back now, she thought as another pang of pressure emanated from between her legs.

As she turned around and stepped forward, Min Min saw Ribbon Girl doing the same. Though they had distance between them, she could now make out what ARMS the pop star had chosen. On her left hand appeared to be a giant party popper, and on the right looked like a massive oven mitt, except it was segmented and almost snake-like in design. Ribbon Girl looked pretty confident in her choices, going by the grin she wore. Min Min would just have to put that confidence to the test.

“Fighters,” boomed the announcer, “Have you selected your ARMS!?”

Both girls responded by raising their fists in the air.

“Excellent! Judges, take it away!”

At this, the loud male voice was replaced with a slightly calmer female person. “This match will be decided by the best of a single round lasting ninety-nine seconds. To win, fighters must either reduce their opponent’s strength gauge to zero or have more remaining strength when the timer runs out. In the event of a tie, the victor will be decided by the judges. Please show respect for both your opponent and the ARMS League guidelines while fighting, and most important of all, no johns.”

Rub it in, why don’t you? Min Min winced again.

“Please assume your fighting stances now,” the voice concluded.

Min Min was quite happy to do so. She separated her legs just a bit and put her arms up while slightly bouncing from one foot to the other. Not only was she ready to fight, the motion helped ease some of the pain in her groin. Curiously enough, Ribbon Girl was also shifting from foot to foot in her stance. Just as eager to get this match going, Min Min assumed.

“Ready… ARMS!”

With that, the fight had officially begun. No more friendly banter, it was time to get serious. As Min Min stared down her opponent, she ran through several different ways she could open up the battle. She had to choose soon, however, because she did not feel like waiting too long, and would most likely not be given that luxury to begin with.

Min Min had to admit, those strange ARMS Ribbon Girl chose made her want to take a cautious approach. She had yet to come across anything like them in her battles, and it was always the unknown abilities that gave her trouble. That said, the pounding pulses between her legs urged her to rush in and beat her foe into submission. This called for an aggressive yet reactive approach, to let her foe throw the first punch and then swiftly punish her.

Min Min stepped forward and put her gloves up. “Come on, pop star, let’s see you put those pretty hands to work!”

“I don't normally take requests,” replied Ribbon Girl, “but I'll gladly give you a taste!”

At this, the singer put her popper glove forward. “Let’s get this party started!” The end of the popper busted open, and two stars flew forward in a spiraling motion.

Their fast speed took Min Min by surprise, but only for an instant. She dodged to the side, but Ribbon Girl was already a step ahead, and the oven mitt was already flying towards her in a curve.

Good thing she was two steps ahead. Min Min jumped straight up and threw a kick right as the mitt reached her. Her foot knocked the ARM away and propelled her through the air. She twisted her body and threw out the RamRam, the circular weapon making a spinning noise while it quickly flew over. With her arm still out of action, Ribbon Girl had no choice but to take the shot to her side.

“Ouch!” She grit her teeth and shut her eye.

“Not done yet!” Min Min yelled as she swung her left arm. The Dragon head flew forward and abruptly stopped a few yards out yards. Its mouth opened up, and a fiery laser erupted from within.

Unfortunately, Ribbon Girl had recovered by the time the laser came. She leapt into the air, the beam going through the air between her legs. It wouldn’t have mattered normally, as the beam hung around long enough to catch anyone trying to jump over it. However, Ribbon Girl never seemed to come back down, her feet dangling just above the laser.

“What the…?” Min Min thought out loud. “Ow!”

In her surprise, Min Min had neglected to keep her guard up, and she soon paid for it with a hot slap from a glove to her face, her upper body twisting away from the blow. Her cheek burned like it had caught on fire, causing her whole body to tense up.

Despite the pain, she could focus just enough to hear something else flying at her. Min Min put her ARMS together and brought up a blue shield in time for the popper’s stars to bounce off it.

“You're not the only one full of surprises, you know,” said Ribbon Girl as she seemingly hopped in mid-air.

Min Min uncrossed her arms and turned her head to spit. “I see that,” she commented while rubbing her cheek.

Ribbon Girl then dropped onto the ground, tensing up just for a moment at the landing. “If you’d like to bow out before I get serious, I would totally understand.”

“Heh, you think I’m gonna give up just because of a little rug burn?”

“No, I think you’ll give up after I do this!”

That was all the warning Min Min got. Ribbon Girl immediately jumped back, landing on the springboard behind her. She then sprang high up into the air, her arms raised and ready to strike.

Instinct told Min Min to jump back and get away from whatever Ribbon Girl was planning. She clearly had the better air game and jumping straight at her could not possibly end well. But something compelled her to do so anyway, something other than the pee begging her for release.

In truth, Min Min had known about Ribbon Girl for a while now. How could she not? The singer had seemingly exploded into popularity overnight, to the point where even Min Min’s noodle shop would play her songs over the radio on occasion.

Such rapid fame baffled the ramen bomber. Min Min had been taught at a young age that true success only came from hard work and perseverance. There was no way Ribbon Girl had gotten where she was so quickly doing things the honorable way. Something had to be up, and Min Min would gladly be the one to put a stop to her plans to take the championship belt.

As such, she was more than eager to jump straight up and take Ribbon Girl head-on. She threw the dragon forward, aiming it to where Ribbon Girl was heading. Its mouth opened, and the beam shot out like before.

But it ultimately hit nothing but air. The singer instead launched herself to the side and shot straight back to the ground at a blinding speed.

“Got you now!” yelled Ribbon Girl as she threw out both arms at once, a green strip of light connecting them.

Stuck in the air and with her dragon arm still out, Min Min could not do anything but watch and yelp as the fists grabbed and yanked her straight towards her foe. Ribbon Girl swung her around like she was on a carousel before tossing her away with a giggle. She flew to the other side of the arena and smacked into the springboard, bouncing off and landing onto the ground with a thud.

“Urgh,” she groaned while she laid there, her eyes shut in pain.

“Can’t say I didn’t warn you. Nobody can top my air game!” gloated Ribbon Girl, striking a pose to the delight of her fans.

Should’ve remembered that, thought Min Min.

But just then, Min Min felt a strong pang of pressure ring from her bladder. Her eyes shot open, and she scrambled back to her feet, gritting her teeth and bouncing in place to keep the pee at bay.

No, not here, not now! Her thoughts went wild and her heart rate rose while she put almost everything she could into not wetting. Thankfully, the spike subsided shortly afterwards, leaving a strong but manageable pressure downstairs. Min Min allowed herself a sigh of respite; her underwear remained dry for the moment.

But then she remembered all the people watching her, especially her opponent. Min Min looked at Ribbon Girl, expecting some kind of mocking grin and snide remark. Instead, there was a brief frown of concern on her, like she was recalling something important herself.

Whatever she had her mind on was of no concern to Min Min. It was good that seemingly no one had noticed her plight yet, but that couldn’t last much longer. Ribbon Girl had shown her strengths, now it was time to show hers, the sooner the better.

Ribbon Girl had the better air game, Min Min had to admit that. Trying to match her there was a recipe for disaster, not to mention the extra strain that would put on her bladder from all the jumping around. In order to win, she would have to play to her own strong points. Such points could be found in her arms and legs, and if that first punch was not a fluke, her mouth.

“What’s the matter, liú xíng?” Min Min knocked her gloves together. “You’re not bummed out I didn’t stay down from that dainty toss, are you?”

Min Min’s words made Ribbon Girl snap out of her trance and put her game face back on. “Uh, no way! I was just worried about how much I'd have to put the hurt on you before I win. I don't like roughing my foes up too much, after all!”

Min Min had to scoff. “You’re kidding, right? Our spicy soba special hits harder than your punches!”

Even from her distance, the bomber could see Ribbon Girl’s brow furrow. “You sure about that? How about I give you another taste just to make sure?”

At this, the singer leapt up and to the side, throwing out the slapamander in a curve, just as Min Min anticipated. Just like before, she let the glove nearly reach her before she backflipped away, her feet knocking it to the ground.

But once she regained her footing, Min Min launched her dragon arm forward again. Perfect timing, too, as her foe had shot the popper at her once more. The stars bounced off its head as it opened and fired a charged beam straight at the singer.

With both arms out of commission, Ribbon Girl took the blast straight at her chest. She fell onto the ground with a yelp and a hard thud, causing a roar of conflicting emotions from the audience. Flames seemed to break out all over her body before dispersing just as quickly, leaving her skin appearing unharmed.

Yes! Min Min cheered internally. A good clean hit with the dragon at last. Ribbon Girl likely couldn’t take too many of those before going down for good. Maybe the bathroom would not be as far away as she once thought.

She couldn’t celebrate for long, however, for soon her foe scrambled and flipped to the left before righting herself.

“Oh no you don’t!” Min Min quickly launched her dragon’s beam straight at Ribbon Girl, but she knew this probably wouldn’t land. Just to make sure, she tossed out her ramram as well, only aiming it above in case her rival tried to escape into the air.

As chance would have it, that is exactly what happened. Ribbon Girl jumped straight up, avoiding another hot blast, but was soon met with a circular weapon to her hip. “Gah!” was all she could manage to say before meeting the ground again.

Several gasps and cheers came from the crowd again, and Min Min could feel her mouth curling into a smile as she watched Ribbon Girl scramble back to her feet again, this time flipping away from the bomber. She was getting across her point of experience trumping glamour and pizazz quite well. The only thing that would feel better was if she could celebrate while on the toilet.

“Alright, alright,” panted Ribbon Girl, “You have some power in those noodle arms, I’ll give you that.”

Min Min chuckled. “Don’t worry, you’re not the first one to underestimate these arms of mine.”

“I won’t be making that mistake anymore.” The singer put her arms back up. “Now I know I have to get serious if I’m gonna win!”

She wasn’t being serious before? Is this some kind of game to her? Yet again, the determined noodle fighter found herself baffled by her foe’s playful demeanor.

But she didn’t have time to question, as a beeping sound quickly drew her attention. A drone robot flew into the center of the arena and deposited a large bottle filled with a yellow liquid. The bottle’s cap flew open and the contents within began spurting out, forming a somewhat small circle of light.

Min Min immediately knew this was a rush bottle, and standing within in the circle would fill her rush gauge. If she could get in there and max out her gauge, the ensuing rush attack she could unleash might finish off Ribbon Girl. Of course, her foe had to know this and was likely planning the same thing.

There was another problem, too. She normally would not have bat a second glance, but Min Min found the sight of the bottle gushing out the yellow liquid and steadily emptying the pressure inside only reminded her further of the relief she so desperately wanted. If she managed to get inside the circle, she might have a harder time staying focused with such suggestive sounds nearby.

There was nothing to debate. Min Min had to win, and the best way to do that was with her rush attack. She needed in that circle and Ribbon Girl needed to stay out.

Ribbon Girl had to be thinking the same thing, for she dropped her eye contact with Min Min and beelined for the arena’s center. Big mistake on her part; she may have been closer, but now her focus was diverted elsewhere. Min Min would have to punish her for that mistake.

The bomber threw her dragon arm out, letting it hang in the air while she made for the spot herself. The beam shot out ahead of where her foe was running, hoping to land another off-guard shot. Unfortunately, right before the beam would have landed, Ribbon Girl vaulted into the air, jumping over the laser with all the grace of a champion gymnast.

But yet again, Min Min anticipated this. She tossed the ramram out as well, curving it to the left and over her laser. Just as expected, her foe did not see this coming and soon felt metal striking her in the chest, sending her falling away from the rush circle.

That’s what you get for losing focus! thought Min Min as her arms retracted while she ran. With meters to go, she jumped and slid on her knees into the circle, hopping back up and crossing her arms into a guard once back inside.

Right away, she could feel the effects of the liquid flowing into her. That special power inside her grew bigger and bigger with each moment, not quite ready to access but certainly getting closer. If she could stay in for the entire duration, she might have a fully-charged rush ready to unleash on that pop star.

“Come on, come on,” she muttered while she looked around and hopped from one foot to the other. The glow from within made it harder to see outside, but she kept her gaze on the girl all the same. She felt herself entering into almost a zen-like state as she kept her guard up. The only things she could sense around her were the cheers of the crowd, but mostly the gushing and spraying from the large bottle behind her as it spilled gallon after gallon of golden liquid all around…

“Eep!”

Wet. Warm, wet, and uncomfortable feelings resonated from the bottom of her underwear. In a flash, the upper halves of her legs came together and she grit her teeth hard enough to almost draw blood. It took a few moments, but the strong urge subsided eventually, and the wet feeling did not grow any stronger.

For Min Min, however, even just a drop into her panties was too much. Her mind raced with panicked thoughts and questions. How bad did she leak just now? Did it show up on her shorts? Would she be able to keep up the fight without losing control again?

And where did Ribbon Girl go?

“Hi again!”

“Wha-” was all Min Min had time to let out before the tug of two arms yanked her towards her foe, who had found her way inside the circle during the bomber’s panic. Once more, Min Min felt herself swinging around like a pool noodle before being flung to the corner of the arena and landing painfully on her side.

“Xiǎo biàn,” she moaned while she slowly got back on her feet. It hurt, but she had deserved that one for taking her focus off of her opponent at such a crucial moment, and for such a childish reason.

Ribbon Girl looked back at her with that same smug smirk from the last throw. “What’s wrong? Looked like you were worried if you left a noodle pot running back home.”

Between the bulging bladder and pain in her side, Min Min could not think of any witty responses at that moment. She only watched Ribbon Girl step forward as the circle disappeared, the last of its contents having been exhausted.

“Well, you’ve got a lot more important things to worry about now,” continued her rival, “because I know just how to beat you now!”

“Really? Mind sharing with the class?”

The singer nodded. “Those weapons of yours pack a punch, I’ll give you that, but your dragon’s got a wind-up that leaves you wide open.”

“So? That’s why I have the ramram,” replied Min Min with a raised eyebrow.

“But your ramram likes to curve, and my poppers go straight. All I have to do is get up close, and you’ll never be able to come out on top!” She pointed her popper arm forward for dramatic effect. “You better come up with a plan soon, or this match is as good as mine!”

Yet again, the singer continued to baffle Min Min. How could she be so cocky as to openly share her strategy with the opponent? That made about as much sense to her as telling the noodle house’s recipes to all their competing shops.

She was right about a few things, though. Min Min had to admit her current setup was not the greatest for close-quarters fighting, but most importantly, she needed to come up with a plan of attack soon, or she may end up suffering a humbling, humiliating, and very wet defeat.


	2. The second half

Between Ribbon Girl’s stronger close-quarters game and her own aching bladder, Min Min knew that an all-out offensive could only spell disaster. She had to stay on the defensive and look for an opening to punish. It was the only tactic that had been working so far, and she saw no reason to change it. She just hoped that Ribbon Girl had not caught onto her strategy of goading her into an attack.

“There’s just one problem with that plan of yours, liú xíng,” declared Min Min.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What is it?”

Min Min pointed her dragon arm straight out and snapped its teeth. “Just try and get close to me!”

At this, she opened the dragon’s mouth and let loose another beam, only to see Ribbon Girl rise above it in the air and hopping closer as if there were invisible steps underneath her.

“Don’t worry, that won’t be any problem at all,” she said right before darting to the side and falling straight down at a meteoric speed.

Right as she heard the sound of poppers, Min Min threw out the ramram as straight as she could towards her foe. The blade lined up perfectly with the stars, knocking them out of the way and striking Ribbon Girl in her chest. The singer let out a “Gah!” and stepped back, refusing to fall down from the blow.

“Gotcha ag-aaah!”

Whatever Min Min wanted to say, it was interrupted by a flaming hot glove on her cheek. It seemed that landing the hit on Ribbon Girl did not stop the slapamander from flying around and finding its mark. The force from the blow set a strange, temporary fire across her entire body, sending her straight to the ground. What pain she felt from the first slap was nothing compared to this.

But even as she laid there wincing from the sizzling sting on her face, Min Min kept one eye open, and what she saw wasn’t good. Ribbon Girl was heading straight towards her, quickly closing the gap between them. Even if she were to flip away as she got up, her opponent would still only be a couple meters away at the most. She needed a way to get distance from her, and fast.

Her gaze fell past Ribbon Girl and onto the springboards, specifically the poles holding them up. An idea came to her, a long shot to be sure, but it would pay off if it worked. 

Mustering every muscle in her body, Min Min rolled backwards and got to her feet, but before she stood upright, she threw out her ramram, not at Ribbon Girl, but directly to the bomber’s side.

“I told you my poppers are faster than that,” said Ribbon Girl, taking a running leap and bringing up the popper again.

“Not aiming for you,” replied Min Min as she felt her glove wrap around a pole.

She only caught a glimpse of Ribbon Girl raising an eyebrow before the bomber pulled on her arm. Instead of returning the ramram to her, she reeled towards it like a fish caught on a line. Min Min heard the whistling of the poppers flying to where she once was following by the crack of the slapamander whipping the empty air.

As she flew to the other side of the arena, Min Min opened the dragon and fired directly at her foe. With her arms still out, Ribbon Girl could do nothing but take the hit and fly backwards, bouncing off the springboard and hitting the ground.

Shì de! Min Min thought once she reached the other side. How that play had worked, she may never fully understand, but she was not able to question it too much. She had taken the lead once more, and all without adding to the warmth in her underwear somehow.

Even better, the power building up inside had reached its peak. A fire could almost been seen in her eyes as it flowed through her body, ready to be unleashed. This power could be just what she needed to end this battle, but it had to be used wisely. Blowing it at the wrong time could just have her flailing wildly at Ribbon Girl’s guard, or even worse, thin air.

Speaking of Ribbon Girl, Min Min looked back at her foe from across the arena. She had expected to see her already back up and heading back towards her to continue the fight. Indeed, she was on her feet, but she wasn’t moving toward the bomber’s way. Instead, she was hopping in place from one foot to the other, her hips wiggling from side to side, while her eyes darted about, not really focused on anything in particular.

Min Min could only raise her eyebrow at the sight. Was her rival having some sort of temper tantrum? She had heard celebrities were known for their public meltdowns when things didn’t go their way. Then again, it could also be some weird method of confusing Min Min into lowering her guard. Regardless, it did give her a chance to ponder her next move.

Wait a minute, this is no time to think! Min Min’s charge was ready, her enemy was distracted, and she was getting really tired of the pulsing pain between her legs. If there was a chance she could end this fight now, she would take it.

But first, she would have to get closer to make sure Ribbon Girl wasn't faking her distraction. That, and the less room between her and her foe, the better chance she would have at landing the rush.

Min Min dashed forward, getting to the center of the arena. While Ribbon Girl still fidgeted in place, the bomber flung her ramram straight towards her target. She had hoped the whistling noises it made as it flew would not alert Ribbon Girl, but it seemed she wasn't that fortunate. Halfway to the target, Ribbon Girl looked up and saw the ramram about to hit her, and thus jumped to the left, the blade whizzing past her while she let out a “whoa!”

But though she had missed, Min Min noticed something off about her foe. Gone was that look of confidence from before. Instead, her face was noticeably strained, and she was biting on her lip. There was no way she was faking her distress; the time to strike was definitely now.

However, she would first have to dodge the slapamander flying around to her side.

Not this time, thought Min Min as she jumped up and forward, her legs just clearing the height of Ribbon Girl’s glove right as it cracked the air. That was when Min Min saw the poppers shooting out of her foe’s other arm straight at her.  Not this time, either. She flipped forward through the air, her feet kicking both stars out of her way and bringing her even closer to Ribbon Girl.

Both arms were dodged and only a couple meters remained between the fighters. There were no better opportunities than what Min Min had now. Still in mid-air and looking straight at Ribbon Girl’s wide-eyed stare, the bomber reached deep inside to the power within, and drew out her rush attack.

“Chī zhè ge!” Min Min’s voice boomed throughout the stadium. For a moment, time seemed to stop and the sky grew dark as a golden light surrounded her. The noodle texture on her left arm grew larger and tore away to reveal a scaly dragon arm.

If Min Min believed Ribbon Girl’s eyes were wide before, they were nothing compared to now. 

Min Min punched with her right hand, sending a ramram-shaped projectile out at a blinding speed. Ribbon Girl could only move a few centimeters before it struck her, taking the wind out of her lungs.

As Min Min landed, she threw a second ramram, then a third and a fourth and a fifth, all of which connected with ease. While she continued to knock her foe around, Min Min opened the dragon’s mouth and let out a blast far stronger than what she was normally capable of. It hit Ribbon Girl and sent her flying off, crashing into the ground a ways back.

It was a big blow to her foe, but Min Min knew that this fight wasn’t done yet, not until she heard the announcer declare a knockout. She kept her guard up while watching Ribbon Girl get to her feet. Fighters tended to be at their most dangerous when down to their last bit of strength, and she would not let herself get caught off-guard again.

“Urgh!”

That is, until another painful surge from her bladder forced an eye shut and her legs pressed together. It hurt so much, Min Min forgot about the other bumps and bruises from the battle for a moment as she concentrated every last bit of strength into not flooding her pants.

“Not here, not now,” she mumbled. She had come too far to lose control, just a little bit longer and the match would be over.

With Ribbon Girl charging straight at her and sporting the most determined look she could muster, that may be sooner than she expected.

Min Min wanted to move back and keep her foe out of reach, but the pressure in her had yet to die down. A single misstep and she would burst like a dam. Her only option was to fight back. As such, she immediately threw out the ramram in the slight chance Ribbon Girl would not react quick enough.

No such luck. Ribbon Girl jumped over the ramram as easily as Min Min had vaulted her strikes. She threw out the dragon to catch her in the air, but the singer dashed forward and into the ground to avoid the blast. That left the two at an uncomfortably close distance.

Please don’t do what I think you’re going to, thought a defenseless Min Min. Sure enough, the green light and tape of a grab flew in her direction, and she soon flew towards Ribbon Girl. For the third time that match, she was being flung around, only this time the singer threw her straight up instead of away.

As Min Min reached the apex of her ascent, she had a moment to contemplate on a great many things, including how she got here and the true nature of the powers of ARMS. A fiery strike from the slapamander quickly ended that moment.

Min Min crashed into the ground and tumbled away for a few meters. Her body cried out in pain all over, yet despite the pain and her flying all around, her shorts were no more wet than from before. It was a silver lining in a very dark, very full cloud.

But as she slowly got back up, her sore muscles protesting the entire time, Min Min soon found something to really worry about. Ribbon Girl was sporting a confident look again, and a faint twinkle could be seen in her eyes. Min Min knew this could only mean one thing: her foe’s rush charge was ready to activate.

“I have to admit,” said Ribbon Girl between pants, “You’ve been the toughest opponent I’ve taken on so far, but I’ve saved my best performance for last!”

Min Min swallowed in apprehension. To say things were bad would be a serious understatement. She was at the last of her fighting strength, and her bladder was at its limit. It would only take a couple more clean hits to bring her down for good, and a rush attack would definitely get the job done. Her confidence in still managing a win was dying away and being replaced with doubt. How could she possibly turn this fight around now?

But then, the beeping noises of the item drone caught her attention. It was flying back to the arena, but not with another drink. A bomb twice as large as the drone hung underneath it as it descended within reach of both girls. It would only take one hit to make the bomb start ticking, and anyone caught in the explosion would be in for a world of hurt.

This might be her only chance, Min Min thought. If she could get Ribbon Girl into the blast radius, it might be enough to bring her down for good. One thing was for certain: Win or lose, whatever actions Min Min took next would likely be her last in this battle.

There was no getting around it; that bomb was Min Min’s only chance of claiming victory in this battle. It may not be the most honorable way to win, but she was desperate to get out of there with her record and pants unstained.

How in the world was she going to accomplish that, though? Her body was worn out from the fighting, and moving too far may prove too much for her pelvic muscles still clenching as hard as they could to hold back the flood. Even worse, Ribbon Girl had her rush ready, meaning all it would take was one wrong move, one poorly-timed punch, and it would all be over in a matter of seconds.

If only there was a way she could pull off a win without needing to move all over the place, but that just wasn’t possible… was it?

“Hya!” came a cry from in front of her. No more time for a plan, Ribbon Girl was attacking, and her first move was a slapamander coming from the side. Her higher thinking impaired, Min Min could only operate on instinct, and thus jumped back, feeling the air being cracked by the glove right in front of her.

But as soon as the glove retracted, Min Min saw the poppers spinning right towards her. She jumped away again, this time sending a ramram toward Ribbon Girl. Alas, it missed her foe by a country mile, and she was quick to counter with another slapamander strike.

Once more, Min Min dodged it by mere inches, but she quickly felt herself bumping into the side of a springboard as she landed. A quick glance to her sides confirmed her fears: she had been backed into a corner, just as her foe wanted her. She could jump onto the springboards, but that would leave her in the air, wide open to the rush.

Not that she had the time, anyway. Ribbon Girl was already moving in front of her, boxing her into the corner.

“Alright, no more beating around the bush,” said a determined-looking Ribbon Girl, “It’s time to knock you off your feet with a show-stopper!”

“You gonna get on with it, or keep making cheesy one-liners?” said Min Min, raising her arms and squeezing her legs to brace for whatever might happen next.

Ribbon Girl raised a smirk in response. Suddenly, a golden aura manifested around her, darkening the surroundings for a blink of an eye. “Ribbon-ado!” she yelled out, her voice echoing through the stadium.

An instant later, she launched both of her arms right at Min Min at a frightening speed. Boxed in and with no time to dodge, all the bomber could do was cross her arms and bring up her guard to withstand the onslaught.

Immediately, the force hit her like a freight train, pushing her back about a foot. The popper’s stars generated a powerful force of wind as they flew against her shield, while the slapamander lashed several times in the span of a couple seconds. They left no room for Min Min to break away, for as soon as one arm finished striking, it would retract and be launched out again while the other arm kept pressuring her.

Though it looked like only the shield was being harmed, Min Min could feel each blow dispersing through her arms. It wasn’t long before they burned with pain and fatigue, like they were being pounded on with a jackhammer. Worse still, that force reverberated through her whole body, especially in her groin, taxing her already-strained bladder even further.

Another spurt escaped out of her, renewing the warmth in her underwear. She grit her teeth and squeaked in response; her limit had been reached, and she knew it. It wouldn’t be long before another leak happened, possibly going through her tights and showing up on her shorts.

But that didn't matter right now, at least, not as much as surviving this rush. As much as it pained her to, Min Min stood her ground and leaned into the punches, absorbing the blows as well as she possibly could. Even as the pain in her entire body grew worse and worse, and the glow of the shield faded from blue to red signaling its breaking point was near, she refused to back down, not after she had fought for so long and hard to get here.

“Come on!” yelled Ribbon Girl, “Fall down already!”

“You… first! I insist!” Min Min replied.

Perhaps her foe was spurred on by the bomber’s defiance, but Min Min soon felt the blows landing harder and faster. Visible cracks outlined the barrier as well as on her ARMS themselves. Despite feeling adamant mere moments ago, the doubt that she wouldn’t be able to pull this off grew bigger inside her. Only a single blow would need to break through the shield and she could kiss victory goodbye.

“Aaagh!”

But just as she thought the killing blow was about to land, time seemed to slow to crawl. Ribbon Girl had cried out and begun withdrawing both arms. Exactly why she did this, Min Min could not say, but in that instant, she knew this would be her only chance at winning.

Before Ribbon Girl’s gloves could return to her, Min Min uncrossed her arms and threw them straight out, ignoring the pain as best as she could. A green line formed between them as they sailed through the air towards Ribbon Girl, who was bent over slightly like she just had some serious stomach pain. She gasped as soon as she saw the grab headed towards her, but by then, it was too late to do anything about it.

Min Min felt the line hit Ribbon Girl and her gloves snap onto her.  Payback time, was all she thought as she pulled herself towards her rival, lifting both legs in mid-flight. As soon as she reached Ribbon Girl and could see her “this is gonna suck” face up close, Min Min launched into her attack.

Several kicks flew out while the bomber hung in mid-air, each striking Ribbon Girl in either the head or chest, their impact preventing the singer from doing anything to defend herself. Just when Min Min felt her momentum fading, she left one last, especially hard, kick to push herself a little bit, just enough to adjust her position when she hit the ground.

Once she landed and saw where she was, the bomber shot her target a quick smile before delivering a powerful punch from the dragon ARM. The force sent Ribbon Girl flying back, smacking right into the bomb and landing on her bottom.

Of course, neither fighter had the time to soak in the last few seconds, as the bomb was on quite a short timer. The explosion was sudden and loud, launching Ribbon Girl into the air and towards Min Min, who was already raising her dragon and opening its mouth. In one instant, their eyes met, and time froze as the dragon’s mouth turned a hot red.

“Gào bié!” said a smiling Min Min.

A fully-charged beam launched out and struck Ribbon Girl clean in the gut, reversing her momentum and knocking her into the ground. Her slapamander and poppers flew off in the flight, leaving her with nothing but the grips covering her hands. An instant later, Min Min heard the announcer declare the most heavenly two letters.

“K.O.!”

It was finally over. She had fought a long battle on two separate fronts and had come out on top. Her parents would surely be proud of her, but most importantly, she could finally leave and run for a bathroom.

But through the eruption of the crowd’s cheers and the shower of confetti, Min Min kept her eye on Ribbon Girl as she slowly sat up, her knees out in front and legs to the sides. She looked confused at first, like her defeat had not fully registered in her mind. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide and she gasped, shoving her hands into her lap. Once Min Min saw the reason why, her eyes shot open too.

Between Ribbon Girl’s legs was a faint puddle slowly but surely growing outwards from her crotch. Its position and yellowed color made it undeniable that the famed singer and fighter was having an accident. Her mouth remained open and face turned as pink as her ribbons in sheer disbelief of her body’s failure to retain its liquids. 

Min Min found herself sharing the same sense of disbelief as her foe. Looking back, the signs of her desperation were painfully obvious, especially given the bomber’s own urgent need for relief. How she didn’t put two and two together before this moment remained a mystery to her. 

More importantly, having such direct visual stimuli was putting her bladder’s demands into overdrive. Her time was up; she was going to pee very soon, and her only choice in the matter was where it was going to happen, something she needed to decide right there and then.

Every last part of Min Min’s body begged her to make for the bathroom right now. Her foe was beaten, victory was hers, and she was free to leave the arena and take her well-deserved seat on the throne.

But as she stood there, looking at her defeated opponent, she knew she couldn’t. Staring into Ribbon Girl’s teary eyes, Min Min learned more about her than any magazine or biography could tell her. There was a genuine fighter’s soul in the singer; whatever achievements she had made in life, they were all done out of hard work. The trickery and dishonesty Min Min had suspected simply wasn’t there, nor had it ever been.

Her eyes then trailed down to the ever-growing puddle, having now reached an impressive diameter. Min Min thought she had been fighting with a handicap the entire time, but it turned out Ribbon Girl had suffered the same problem all along. To be able to push the bomber to her very limits and do it with a smile, all while suppressing such a powerful urge… how could Min Min not be impressed?

But then, she glanced up towards the giant monitors. They may have been emblazoned with the phrase “Min Min Wins By K.O.!”, but the cameras were focused on Ribbon Girl, specifically her lower half. At that moment, Min Min knew what needed to be done.

Taking the first aching step since her win, she crossed the distance to her former opponent. As she got there, she locked her wrists together and wiggled her fingers, causing her ARMS to detach from their grips and fall to the ground.

Seconds passed as Min Min stood above Ribbon Girl, the two of them sharing eye contact. Then, as the puddle stopped growing at last, Min Min held out a hand.

“Ready to get up now?” she asked.

Ribbon Girl stared at the grip-covered hand, then back up to Min Min before taking the hand and allowing herself to be pulled onto her feet. Min Min then wrapped an arm around the other girl’s hip and led her towards one of the arena’s gates. The crowd cheered them on all the way, though whether it was more out of sympathy for Ribbon Girl or approval for the good sportsmanship, neither girl could say.

A few steps later, and they were both inside the entrance gate, obscured from the eyes of the audience and the press. It was here that Min Min’s smooth walking gradually became stiffer and forced with every step taken. She could feel the last of her strength slowly giving away, her underwear gradually getting warmer and wetter as drip after drip kept leaking out.

“T-Thank you.” 

“Huh?” Min Min stopped biting her lip long enough to look at Ribbon Girl. She was still blushing quite heavily, but her eyes were no longer moist from a flood of tears threatening to spill down her face.

“Thanks for… getting me out of there,” continued Ribbon Girl, “I really appreciate you, um, not rubbing my nose in it. Not everybody would do the same thing.”

Even after their fight was over, the singer continued to surprise Min Min.  That kindness really is no act, huh? She turned her head away from Ribbon Girl and sighed. “If I have to be honest, I had more reasons for doing this than just being a good sport.”

“Really? Like what?”

“Well, how should I put this?” said Min Min, her voice growing strained. “Given what you just, um, went through, you’ll probably be m-more understanding of what’s... about to happen.”

Ribbon Girl arched her brow as they rounded a corner. “Huh? What’s gonna happen?”

At this, Min Min let go of Ribbon Girl and put her hands to the sides. She trembled in place, her legs threatening to give out from underneath her, and all the while she could feel it slowly dribbling down her tights. There was no chance of pulling her pants down, even without the grips covering her fingers. All she could do now was stand and wait for the inevitable.

“I… I can’t… anymore…”

Time seemed to stop in the instant before it finally happened. The world around Min Min fell silent, and in that eternity, she felt a strange calmness come over her, like the weight of an entire world was lifted off her shoulders. It was like something telling her that everything was okay now, and she was free to let whatever happen pass.

And then, like a switch being flipped, the prized daughter of the Mintendo Noodle House and professional ARMS fighter peed herself.

It started with a hissing sound so quiet, it could barely be heard over the noise of the crowd just outside of their view. A couple seconds later, and the first drips of urine could be seen running out of her short tights and down her legs. Just a few seconds more, and the bright orange of her shorts turned dark and damp, with tiny streams leaking through and falling off, adding a faint piddling noise to the mix.

She may have had her eyes closed, but Min Min could feel, hear, and smell every last trickle of an entire night and morning’s worth of bodily waste finally leaving her bloated bladder. Having not wet herself since she was a little girl, she had forgotten how strange and icky it felt, like a garden hose spraying warm, smelly water directly into her pants. Having it happen in full view of someone, even if they had just wet themselves in a stadium full of thousands of witnesses, did not make that any better.

But right now, none of that mattered to her in the slightest. Though she was in a corridor of Spring Stadium, Min Min’s mind was somewhere far away. Like a noodle losing its rigidness from being cooked, so too was every last bit of tenseness fading from her body and mind. Things like the battle she just went through, her stressful morning, the ARMS league, even her family and the noodle shop, all seemed so distant in that moment. Only the concept of relief registered in her mind, and boy, did it feel good to finally answer her bladder’s demands.

Min Min let out a slow exhale, unaware that she had been holding her breath the whole time, with a hint of a moan at the end. Her legs, worn out from fighting and holding so much, wobbled from fatigue, and she lowered herself into a squat, bracing her back against the wall. The dampness spread to the clothing covering her butt, and several drops soon fell from there, the closest her urine would ever get to forming a solid stream for this particular pee. Just below her grew a puddle that soon rivaled the one Ribbon Girl had made in its size, though this one was made a lot noisier thanks to the drops falling from a height before smacking into the ground.

A part of Min Min almost wished it could last forever, and with how long she remained squatted, it certainly felt that way. All good things had to come to an end, however, and over a minute later, the drips and broken streams leaving her shorts grew fewer and farther between. Another thirty seconds, and all that remained was the residual pee that had decided to remain on her clothes.

It was around this time that Min Min came down from her euphoria, letting out a breathless “Hǎo duō le” as she opened her eyes. Her gaze fell downwards, and she beheld her large puddle and saturated pants for the first time. That was when it hit her that she had pissed herself for the first time in who knows how long, and as good as it felt to let it out, now she had to deal with the gross aftermath. She stood back up, cringing at how her shorts and tights now clung to her body and how the once-warm pee was already growing cool.

A gasp from her side caught her attention. Min Min’s cheeks grew bright pink as she remembered that someone was there to see every last drop of her wetting. She looked over at Ribbon Girl, who sported a heavy blush as well.

“Um… okay,” said Ribbon Girl. “And I thought this day couldn’t get any grosser.”

“Trust me, this wasn’t part of my plans for today,” replied Min Min, “but I figured you would sympathize with me a lot easier than anyone else here.”

“Ugh, at least you only had me to see it happen.” Ribbon Girl lowered her head to look at her shiny shorts and damp skirt. “The whole world got to watch me lose both my win streak and bladder control. I don’t know how I’m supposed to go back out there in front of all those cameras and people. I don’t even wanna think about the tabloid headlines next week.”

Ribbon Girl’s head hung low, her frayed ribbon hair hanging past her eyes. It was a sorry sight, and a surprising one for Min Min as well. She had only ever seen two expressions on the pop star before, either a magazine cover-worthy smile or her frown of determination when fighting. Seeing her look so down in the dumps was starting to get the bomber down as well. As serious as she was when it came to fighting, Min Min was not heartless.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up too much,” said Min Min, patting her on the shoulder. “Honestly, you’re a good fighter. I really had to work to win that one. Heck, if you hadn’t lost concentration right at the end, I might have been the one leaving the puddle in the arena.”

Ribbon Girl looked up, her complexion a little less sad. “I guess it’s nice to hear that from the person who just kicked my butt, instead of, you know, endless mockery and gloating.”

“Trust me, I’m not in any position to gloat right now.” Min Min looked at her own soaked legwear.

“Heh, that’s true.” Ribbon Girl looked around the corner back to the arena entrance. “So that just leaves the entire stadium to do the jeering in your place.”

Min Min shrugged. “Just walk out there with a smile and let them say what they want. You’re a national celebrity, I’m sure you know how to tune that noise out by now.”

“Yeah, but sometimes it’s a lot easier said than done.” Ribbon Girl patted her wet backside. “What’s worse, I don’t think I’m gonna have enough time to change out of this outfit before I have to get back out there for the results.”

“Oof.” Min Min cringed. “Yeah, that's a bum deal.” She rubbed the back of her head while trying to think of something else to say that would help lighten the embarrassment, but she doubted if that was even possible. Then her eyes opened as she became aware of a particularly tough fact. “Oh, xiǎo biàn.”

“Um, come again?” asked Ribbon Girl.

Min Min found it difficult to make eye contact with Ribbon Girl at that moment. “W-well, I just realized that I, um, probably won’t have time to change, either.”

A smile finally appeared on Ribbon Girl’s face again, and she began making a strange stifling noise in her throat.

“What’s with you?” asked Min Min.

Ribbon Girl answered by doubling over and bursting into laughter, her eyes firmly shut and stomach compressing with each laugh.

“Oh, come on! You are in no position to laugh at me,” said a blushing Min Min.

“I… I know!” said Ribbon Girl, gasping between breaths. “It's just… this whole day has been so weird, and I… couldn't help it.”

Can't blame her there, thought Min Min. “So I guess you won't be the only one that has to tune out a lot of mocking in a couple minutes.”

Ribbon Girl slowly stood upright, her laughing fit coming to an end. “Yeah, but at least you get to walk away with the win today.”

“It's a consolation, I guess.”

“Well, enjoy it while it lasts.” Ribbon Girl put up her fists. “Because next time we meet in the arena, I'll make sure you won’t even have that!”

“Is that so?” asked Min Min, growing an amused smile.

“You can count on it. I told my fans I wasn’t stopping until I reached the top of the league, and I meant it!”

Min Min chuckled. “Alright, but you better make sure to use the bathroom first. I’d hate to have to embarrass you that badly a second time.”

“Trust me, that’s a mistake I won’t be making again.” Ribbon Girl turned away from Min Min. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to my team. They probably think you abducted me or something by now.”

Ugh, now that she mentioned it, my manager’s gonna kill me for disappearing on him.  “See you around, liú xíng,” said Min Min as she turned around and walked off, wincing at the slight squish in her shoes.

While she made her way to her corner of the arena, Min Min had to admit that Ribbon Girl was right about one thing. This day had been a very strange and stressful one, and she still had to go back out there in stained pants to top it all off. Everybody in the world, including her family, would see what had happened to her then. That was one phone call she was not looking forward to.

Still, it wasn’t all bad. Despite the pain and embarrassment, she still accomplished what she came here to do. Another win on her record, and more pride and fame in the name of her family. That was worth enduring any humiliation. She could at least hold her head high when the announcer officially declares her the winner and awards her a higher position in the league. The ARMS championship belt, along with all the money, fame, and honor it came with, was just a little more within her reach.


End file.
